Tu eres mi vida
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Casi un año después del matrimonio Darcy Y Elizabeth, desiden pasar el verano en Netherfield, junto con los Bingley, ahí se encontraron con, personas que no son tan felices por ellos, celos, pelas, y sobretodo amor.. los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Jane Austen
1. I

-Lizzy , - grito efusivamente Jean al ver bajar a su hermana del carruaje.. Ella y su marido el señor Bingley corrieron a recibirla.

Lizzy bajo con una enorme sonrisa, tomo la mano que le ofreció su cuñado para bajar, y enseguida repitió el acto con la señorita Darcy,

Lizzy abrazo a su hermana, no la veía desde navidad, cuando fueron de visita con los Bennet a celebrar las fiestas.

-señorita Darcy - le hizo una reverencia charles y esta le correspondió de la misma manera, con una tímida sonrisa. La señorita Darcy se giro hacia donde Elizabeth y Jean.

-señora Bingley – le dijo cuando esta soltó a su hermana.

Esta se acerco a la señorita Darcy y le abrazo de la misma manera que su hermana, ya que estaba muy contacta de que llegaran.. Georgina se sorprendió al principio pero correspondió de igual forma ya que tenía un gran aprecio a la hermana de su cuñada.

-pero pasen pónganse cómodas, le pediré a un empleado que lleve esto a sus habitación.

Las 3 chicas entraron muy animadas platicando estaban bastante satisfechas, pasarían en Netherfield el verano, y estaban ansiosas de los bailes las vistas a Longbourn, y entraron a la casa.

-o señorita Darcy pero que alegría verla, se ve muy bien que porte, que preciosa- Caroline Bingley elogio exageradamente a Georgina asiendo que se sonrojara

-la señorita Bingley llego hace unos días con los _Hurst_ - se apresuro a decir Jean a Elizabeth

-Elizabeth- bienvenida- dijo hipócritamente Caroline

-señorita Bingley- le respondió con cortesía.

-vengan vamos al salón a tomar te, o quieren comer algo, o descansar- hablo Jean

Lizzy miro a Georgina esperando que ella respondiera.

-un te estaría bien, comimos en la posada en el cambio de caballos- hablo la señorita Darcy

Las 3señoras y 2 señoritas fueron al salón, después las acompaño charles.

-y Darcy cuando llega- pregunto charles

- tenia asuntos que arreglar con su administrado, espero que no se retrase mas de 2 semanas- hablo la señora Darcy

La señorita Bingley escuchaba irritada a Elizabeth,

-que de atractivo puede parecer a Darcy un lugar como este, estando en Pemberley- comento Caroline

- mi hermano estaba afligido por no poder acompañarnos, sin duda esta igual de emocionado de venir hacia aquí- comento inteligente mente Georgina, asiendo sentir orgullosa a Elizabeth

Después las conversaciones giraron entorno a ella, al viaje, al tiempo y después se llego la hora de la cena, donde fue muy amena, que ningún comentario de mal gusto de Caroline le quitó su encanto, y enseguida se fueron a sus aposentos. Decididos a descansar.

;:;:;:

-que bonitas flores me encantan los colores- la señorita Darcy admiraba unas flores del camino

-son preciosas, Gorgy , gracias por acompañarme, -

-o no es nada, me encanta acompañarte en tus pasosos, matutinos, Lizzy, aparte ago, algo de apetito para el almuerzo-

La señora y señorita Darcy siguieron caminado hasta entrar a Netherfield donde Jean y charles las esperaban para comer, Elizabeth siguió a sus anfitriones y Georgina fue detenida por la señorita Bingley.

-que desconsiderada Elizabeth, que se aprovecha de su valioso tiempo, para sus absurdos pasatiempos.- esta le tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia el comedor.

- ninguna desconsiderad, adoro pasear con ella, aprendo mucho me divierto, es una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, mi hermano no pudo haber escogido a una mujer mejor - otra vez Georgina dio en el calvo hiriendo a Caroline. Y camino más de prisa Hacía los otros.

- Lizzy, padre me odiara si retraso mas tu vista a Longbourn,- comento Jean

-si me muero por ver a mis padres a mis hermanas, te parece bien Gorgy-

-si Lizzy vamos- contesto con una sonrisa-

-Caroline, señores Hurst quieren acompañarnos- pregunto educadamente Charles

-no no vallan sin nosotros tenemos unos asuntos que atender- respondió esta irritada de tener que lidiar con los Bennet

Un par de horas después ya todos se encontraban ahí con los Bennet, fueron recibidas con igual alegría como con los Bingley, Georgina fue tímida al principio pero, enseguida retomo la confianza que ya le tenia a la familia por las vistas que han hecho a Pemberley, adoraba a todos, a el señor Bennet, y la simpática señora Bennet, según Lizzy con ella se comportaba mejor con son sus propias hijas, por otro lado se llevaba excelente con kitty y Mery ya que compartían gustos, diversos,

Elizabeth no podía estar mas feliz de esa reunión, aunque sintió la tristeza de que su marido no las estuviera acompañando, Darcy seguía en esa postura seria, y estricta, pero sin duda los Bennet con sus diferentes caracteres, ya ocupaban un lugar en su corazón, supo lidiar con su irritante suegra, aunque esta seguía prefiriendo a Bingley, sus cuñadas, también se volvieron mas sensatas , sin la compañía de la señora Wickham . Había mucha armonía en la familia.

Los días pasaban y los Bennet visitaban Netherfield o los Bingley y las Darcy visitaban Longbourn, la señorita Bingley nunca las acompañaba, siempre se quedaba con los señores , Hurst, ella intentaba, platicar con Georgina, pero a esta le irritaba cualquier cosa negativa que digiera de los Bennet o de su cuñada.

-no entiendo como una señorita de tan alto rango como Georgina Darcy se sienta tan cómoda como con esos- Dijo la señorita Bingley a su hermana mientras platicaban en la terraza.

-lo se hermana, que encontrara de agradable en su compañía-

-sin duda si el señor Darcy estuviera aquí no dejaría visitar los Bennet, tan amenudo-

- pues charles esta encantado con ellos, quizás el señor Darcy también-

-lo dudo, charles, siempre a sido débil de carácter, y se acomoda en cualquier lugar pero el señor Darcy, es distinto a de sentirse humillado de su relación con ellos, no dudo que le avergüence también su esposa-

-no e visto a Darcy después de su boda, así que ignoro cual sea su comportamiento, por otra lado con Elizabeth aparte del señor Darcy, Georgina, se siente comodísima, ya vez que no vino su institutriz para hacerle compañía-

-Georgina es como charles, segura que el señor Darcy no espera el momento para darle fin a su matrimonio.-

Luisa y Caroline siguieron platicando, como serpientes, seguimos sin entender como esas 2 pirañas son hermanas de un hombre como charles Bingley.

Siguieron platicando hasta que las distrajo el galope de un caballo supusieron que su hermano había regresado, y no se molestaron en ir a recibirlo, sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a Fitzwilliam Darcy bajar del caballo, y sin pensarlo 2 veces la señora Bingley corrió a su encuentro con el.

-o señor Darcy que sorpresa - hablo emocionada…

¿Y?


	2. II

-señorita Bingley - este le tomo la mano y beso sus nudillos, asiendo sonrojar a la mujer.

-Señora Hurst- repitió el mismo acto.

Caminaron hacia la entrada

-creímos que llegaría dentro de unos días, veo que vino a caballo y su equipaje-

-si creí que seria mas rápido, si venia a caballo, por otra parte mi equipaje llego antes que yo, hace unas semanas con la señora Darcy, ¿Dónde esta quiero darle la sorpresa de mi llegada?

-o no se encuentra- fingió pena la señora Hurst

-están en Longbourn con sus suegros, se fueron desde temprano, normalmente llegan para antes de la cena-

-oo- dijo resignado-

-quiere algo de comer, que le preparen una habitación, quiere que pida que le preparen un baño.

-lo primero por favor- y así fue, ordeno que sirvieran la comida y ella y la señora Hurst lo acompañaron, siguió agobiando a Darcy con preguntas y con acusaciones, de la señorita Darcy, conviviendo mucho con las Bennet, Darcy solo asentía y se disponía a comer-

-Señor Darcy.. Gusta…..- se vio interrumpida ya que el caballero se levanto de prisa de la silla y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, como un niño emocionado dejando a tras los modales, dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-o al parecer ya llegaron- comento la señora Hurst al escuchar el ruido del carruaje,

El señor Bingley bajo primero y ofreció su mano a las damas para que pudieran bajar, estaban súper excitadas, por el día que habían tenido, siguieron caminado asía las escaleras de la entrad de Netherfield y no se habían percatado de quien se encontraba en la punta de ellas.

-Darcy- grito charles emocionado

-Darcy sin escuchar a nada mas que a su corazón siguió hacia su amada, ignorando a todos los presentes, y la beso apasionadamente, un beso que reflejaba cuanto la había extrañado.

-compórtense están en publico- los reprendió Georgina

Estos escucharon la advertencia y se separaron sonrojados,

-bienvenido hermano- dijo charles y lo abrazo.

-me alegro verte- dijo Darcy

-pues lo dudo, viendo la escena de hace un momentos, solo te alegras de ver a una persona- comento juguetonamente Bingley

-señora Bingley-, extendió la mano a Jean-

-señor Darcy –respondió, con una enorme sonrisa

-y por ultimo abrazo a su hermana, entraron y comenzaron a platicar animadamente,

Caroline se disculpo, dijo que se sentía indispuesta que la comida le había caído mal y subió a su habitación, pero no era así, había quedado roja de la ira de ver tan desvergonzada escena entre su queridísimo señor Darcy y su rival, subió a su habitación y saco unas tijeras, siguió hasta la habitación de Elizabeth, con toda la intención de hacer pedazos todas su finísimas prendas.

Caroline entro a la habitación, se dirigió hacia el armario dispuesta comenzar su tarea, unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación la distrajeron-

-quiere que le prepare la cama.- comento tiernamente Elizabeth

-no creo que sea necesario- contesto Fitzwilliam

-pero usted dijo que estaba muy cansado pensé que quería dormir-

-soñar Darcy que ingenua es usted- le susurro mientras le besaba cada mejilla- la extrañe, 9 días sin usted, fueron una pesadilla, usted también me extraño?´-

-no había ningún solo día que no pensara en ti, en tus besos tus caricias, o mi señor Darcy-

-o mi amor espero que hallas dormido bien estos 9 días, que hoy no lo aras, Darcy besaba el cuello de su amada.

-o señor Darcy estamos en una casa llena de gente, nos pueden escuchar- susurro Elizabeth perdida en las sensaciones

-no me voy a privar de nada, estuve una eternidad sin estar con usted, y no me importa que me escuchen, que se metan en sus asuntos que yo estaré en los míos, amando a mi mujer-

Elizabeth rendida a las sensaciones comenzó a desnudar el pecho de su marido, entre besos y caricias, Darcy como pudo se deshizo de el vestido y las enaguas de su mujer dejándola totalmente desnuda, comenzó a saborear los pechos de esta, probo el izquierdo, asiendo que Elizabeth soltara un gemido , Darcy siguió con su tarea si algo mas le gustaba era que su mujer reaccionara ante sus caricias, dejo el izquierdo y comenzó con el derecho, provocando el mismo efecto anterior, regreso a su boca y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, dejándola sin aliento, beso su mandíbula y bajo lentamente por sus cuello, siguió su deceso repartiendo besos por en medio de su ya excitados senos, siguió su camino por su abdomen, con la misma ternura e intensidad., siguió retrocediendo hasta llegar a su sexo, poco a poco separo las piernas que le impedían el acceso directo y hundió su cabeza, haciendo que Elizabeth gimiera, muy fuertemente, el seguida probando de su lugar favorito, Elizabeth ya no podía mas le temblaba el cuerpo, arqueo su espalda, de tantas sensaciones que su marido le ocasionaba , Elizabeth llego al clímax gritando el apellido de su marido, como una alabanza.

("O esa mujer es una lujuriosa, supo enredar al señor Darcy, seguramente ya le respondía como mujer antes de casarse y por eso el pobre señor Darcy siendo un caballero se vio obligado a casarse con ella, "- pensaba Caroline Bingley, "yo debería de estar gritando su nombre y no esa mujer")

-Darcy se sintió complacido con el mismo, por satisfacer a su mujer de aquella manera-

-mi señora Darcy, amo escuchar mi nombre de su deliciosos labios, Darcy subió hasta estar frente a frente de su mujer y la beso tiernamente en la punta de sus labios, esta aun estaba en las estrellas por el acontecimiento reciente.

-señor Darcy fue maravilloso- objeto ya repuesta

-usted es maravillosa señora Darcy- susurro el frente a su mujer, Darcy se levanto y se deshizo de los pantalones que aun conservaba, dejando su erección a la intemperie, Lizzy solo suspiro de imaginar lo que seguiría, este ocupo su lugar anterior coloco su miembro en su entada y entro lentamente, y comenzó con sus movimientos lentos, que pronto tomaron un ritmo, los gemidos, gritos y rechineo de la cama no se hico esperar, algún largo rato después las dos yacían tranquilamente abrazados, sin ningún otro ruido mas que sus respiraciones agitadas.

-es la última vez que esta lejos de mí por tanto tiempo- murmuro Darcy más para si mismo

-yo no quiero pasar ningún momento separada de ti te amo Fitzwilliam Darcy-

Darcy levanto su rostro al escucharla y la beso tiernamente, depositando toda la felicidad que sentía.

-espero que no hallamos importunado a nadie con nuestro pequeño escándalo- comento Lizzy

-no Lizzy, estas paredes son resistentes, por otra parte, no somos la única pareja de la casa-

Lizzy se puso roja solo de pensar en charles y en jean – o mi amor- comento Darcy- ven vamos a darnos un baño será divertido-

Darcy la miro con complicidad se pusieron sus batas y se dirigieron a la bañera.

("ahorra es el momento"-pensó Caroline," creí que nunca terminarían, estúpida Elizabeth, tener a semejante hombre para ella, y yo no tengo a nadie, o pero que suerte", Çaroline se quito sus botas y camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta miro por unos segundos la cama distendida y una lagrima rodo por sus ojos)

=)


	3. III

-aw aw- se quejo un castaño, enseguida sonrojo para si mismo, con los ojo aun cerrados, busco a su lado a la mujer que amaba, y se llevo una decepción al no encontrarla, abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando su cuerpo adolorido atrás, se levanto, busco su reloj,

-madre mía, pasa del medio día- (si hubiera estado en Pemberley, no se abría exaltado, pero no era el caso estaba en Netherfield Park en la cas de sus cuñados, con la casa llena, que vergüenza pensó el caballero).

Se vistió rápido, y bajo, al comedor.

-buenos días hermano, dormiste bien- pregunto Jean

-si- contesto sonrojado

-Lizzy, lo disculpo en el desayuno diciendo que habías tenido un largo viaje y estaba agotado, que bueno que durmió bien, pero aun se ve cansado-

-si fue un largo viaje, pero ya no tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo. ¿Y donde esta la señora Darcy?, creí que aquí, la encontraría-

-no, hace rato que terminamos con el desayuno solo que olvide mi sombrero y quería devolverlo a mi habitación, tal vez esta en la biblioteca, o en el Jardín, ¿quiere que le pida que le sirvan el desayuno?- pregunto con una enorme amabilidad

-si por favor (aunque se moría de ganas de ir en busca de su mujer, tenia que aceptar que tenia hambre).

-póngase cómodo, ahorita le sirven el desayuno, y voy en busca de Lizzy para que le haga compañía- comento sonrientemente Jean,

Darcy sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de su cuñada favorita, la quería mucho, no solo por ser la hermana de su mujer, si no por muchas cosas, por haberlo perdonado cuando la separo de charles y sin guárdale resentimiento, por hacer feliz a su mujer amigo, por su amabilidad con el y con Georgina, sin duda Jean Bingley era una gran mujer, ante sus ojos casi igual que Elizabeth Darcy.

-buenos días- dijo melodiosamente Elizabeth, Darcy sonrió al escuchar a su mujer

Esta se acerco a el y le beso su cabeza, este dirigió su mirado a los ojos de su mujer, y frunció el ceño.

-esas no son maneras de saludar a su marido- comento con aires diplomáticos el señor Darcy

Elizabeth levanto su cabeza, observo toda la habitación, y al estar segura que no había nadie, volvió a posicionarse frente a frente con su marido, y coloco sus labios frente a los suyos, y comenzó un beso, inocente, el cual Darcy cambio por algo mas apasionado..

Lizzy después de unos segundos de rendirse a su marido, se separo y retomo su postura –señor Darcy compórtese-

Darcy sonrió ampliamente –esta bien señora Darcy pero en la habitación no me voy a comportar, y ahorra acompáñeme a el almuerzo- ordeno

Elizabeth se sonrojo y sonrió enseguida, después de acabado el desayuno se reunieron con Georgina en el salón de música, donde les interpreto música muy animada a todos los presentes.

-y donde esta charles?- susurro Darcy a Elizabeth

-hace un momento vino en busca de Jean para que le ayudara a buscar algo que no encontraba en su habitación- comento Elizabeth sin dejar de prestar atención Georgina

-usted también debería subir con migo a la habitación a encontrar mmm, no se, que suena mas apropiado- Elizabeth al escuchar, lo miro directamente a los ojos confundida.

-que estas tratando de decir- susurro, sonrojada

Darcy ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro divertido –no me veas así, yo los entiendo-

-estas hablando de mi hermana y charles- chillo solo para Darcy

-y, se aman casi como nosotros, están casados, es una actividad normal entre un matrimonio joven- comento inteligentemente.

-y usted es insaciable- respondió Elizabeth

Darcy se sonrojo ante las palabras de su mujer.

Georgina termino de tocar en el piano y las personas que la escuchaban aplaudieron, intimidando a Georgina, elogios de parte de la señora Hurst y Caroline no se hicieron esperar, enseguida los acompaño charles y su mujer justificándose por su ausencia, el día comenzó tranquilo agradable, las platicas no terminaban entre las 2 hermanas y Georgina mientras que el resto jugaba cartas

-y hoy no visitaran a los Bennet- pregunto Caroline

-no, lo aremos pasado mañana, Darcy acaba de llegar y quiero que se termine de instalar- le contesto su hermano.

La señora Bingley y la señora y señorita Darcy salieron al jardín, dejando a los caballeros y a la señora Hurst y señorita Bingley entretenidos en su juego.

-o señor Darcy lo compadezco- susurro Caroline a al hombre que estaba sentado a lado de ella en la mesa de juego.

-por que- le miro confundido.

-por tener que lidiar con los Bennet son pésimas personas, pobre de usted, esa señora tan molesta y ese señor tan raro, y sus hijas- Darcy lo miro con una furia inmensa

-usted esta equivocada, si se les conoce mas afondo mas allá de las apariencias descubrirá que calidad de personas son mis suegros y por favor le pido que no ose hablar de ellos o de nadie mas enfrente de mi.

-y que tal esta su tía Lady Matlock- cambio rápidamente de tema esta arpía para evitar una discusión. Y Darcy relato le estado de su tía…

Las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el jardín entraron para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Elizabeth iba sonriendo por la gratificante conversación que mantenía con sus hermanas, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio que en la mesa de juego Darcy conversaba con Caroline, animadamente, sintió que se retorcía pero trato de que sus 2 compañeras no se dieran cuenta, y fingió armonía cuando el único sentimiento que tenia era el de arrastrar por el pelirrojo cabello a la mujer que coqueteaba con su marido, las 3 tomaron asiento en la cómoda sala, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero ellas no querían interrumpir el juego así que no les prestaron mucha atención.

-usted no juega señorita Darcy- hablo Caroline

-no es de mi agrado,- contesto

Darcy buscaba la mirada de Elizabeth pero ella en ningún momento se dejo encontrar

Algunos minutos después Darcy se encontraba despedrado, esos hermoso ojos almendrados lo estaban ignorando, su corazón se hizo pequeño ante la sensación, se sentía perdido ya no se concentraba en el juego solo quería ver que le sucede a su mujer.

-señores ya me canse me retiro- comento Darcy a el resto de la mesa

-señor Darcy terminemos esta partida- comento Caroline-

-jueguen ustedes - contesto y se dirigió a donde estaban las mujeres

-me disculpan voy a ver como va la cena- Jean se disculpo

Lizzy siguió su plática con georgiana, - hermano que sucede- le dijo Georgina preocupado al hombre que tomaba asiento frente a ella y su cuñada.

-nada gorgi estoy un poco cansado- comento el.

-o que descuidada, olvide cerrar la ventana de mi habitación espero no se allá metido ninguna ave, iré a cerrarla- Georgina perdida en su pequeño problema se disparo hacia la puerta.

Darcy apresuradamente se levanto y ocupo el lugar de su hermana junto a Elizabeth

-compromiso- esta y salió de la habitación, confundiendo a su marido

Sin duda Darcy sabia que esta molesta con el pero no sabia el porque , desconcertado comenzó a seguirla,,

-Elizabeth que sucede, grito Darcy a su mujer que buscaba un libro en la biblioteca, esta le ignoro, asiendo que se irritara el caballero, camino hacia ella, la giro bruscamente para que le viera, y ya mas clamado volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué sucede?-

-puedes seguir preguntando yo decido contestar- respondió con aires de grandeza

-me estas matando que sucede-

-nada por que tenia que suceder algo- contesto burlona

-por que estas en esa actitud, nunca me habías ignorado, dime que te molesta-

-o me irrita señor Darcy, por que no me deja de molestar de una vez, y se va seguir jugando, con los demás estoy segura que una persona en especial estaría muy feliz de que regrese- contesto

Darcy sonrió, el sentimiento de angustia que sentía había desaparecido - esta celosa- comento con una gran sonrisa.

Elizabeth lo negó con la cabeza

-estas celosa- se acerco a ella y la apretó fuertemente en su brazos- ella no respondió - a mi no me interesa nadie mas que tu- dijo mientras le besa la cabeza-

-yo no estoy celosa-

-es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, le tengo respeto no puedo comportarme grosero con ella-

-yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, - grito Elizabeth

Elizabeth sealejo de Darcy y salió enojada, dejando a un Darcy confundido, no le daría gusto a su mujer, no tenia por que estar celosa.


End file.
